pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Draco 40
Bienvenido Soy Ultimate Diamantino, he visto que eres nuevo (por tener 1 edicion) y queria darte la bienvenida, aqui puedes diseñar tus pokemon o hacer tus historias ya sean de OC (personajes) o de Pokemon a lo mundo misterioso, tambien puedes hacer tu propia pokedex con pokemon que inventes y hacerte un personaje (OC) si creas una serie lo mejor es que primero hagas inscripciones Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 16:51 11 ago 2011 (UTC) Bienvenido A la wiki. Oye quires ser mi amigo. ¡El editor mas divertido! 17:35 11 ago 2011 (UTC) Re: Ponme a Cyndaquil.¡El editor mas divertido! 18:00 11 ago 2011 (UTC) Alguien como tu Hola,nos parecemos mucho,aun llevo pocas ediciones,como tu,veo que te gusta turwig,si aceptas ser mi amigo te lo pongo,ponme a infernape y arcanine,create una pagina de usuario y pon a tus amigos,mascotas,enemigos,etc.FIJARADANIELITOX33332 15:24 13 ago 2011 (UTC) Por cierto Create alguna entrada de blog,puedes explicar muchas cosas,yo ya tengo algunas,crearlas es genial.FIJARADANIELITOX33332 15:26 13 ago 2011 (UTC) emmm... es verdad,solo te has equivocado en algo,los recibes sin darte cuenta y...LOS RECIBES A LOS TRES¡¡¡Ponlos en mascotas y pon,regalo de FIJARADANIELITOX33332 por dejarle un mensaje,ponselo a cada uno de ellos,xao.FIJARADANIELITOX33332 15:35 13 ago 2011 (UTC)PD.Si no te gusta tepig te quedas con los 2 restantes. No puedo Lo que pasa es que no hay imagen de turwig y odio subir imagenes,ademas no la tengo,pero igual te pongo de amigo.FIJARADANIELITOX33332 15:41 13 ago 2011 (UTC)PD.deja de perder el tiempo y crea una entrada de blog y una pagina de usuario,te obligo por mi inmortalidad. Y... thumb|318px|rightMira este video xD.FIJARADANIELITOX33332 15:46 13 ago 2011 (UTC)PD.solo te dejo perder el tiempo con el video Ups Perdon,soy un poco impaciente,eso es lo que pasa,ya te doy tiempo.FIJARADANIELITOX33332 15:56 13 ago 2011 (UTC) Ya se Ya te doy una idea,puedes presentarte,decir lo que te gusta,decir en cuantas wikis estas,etc.Y por cierto,entra en pokeparaiso wiki y crea algun articulo,lo necesito,mi buena wiki necesita un articulo y alguna imagen,unete y crea tu pagina de usuario tambien ahi.FIJARADANIELITOX33332 16:01 13 ago 2011 (UTC)PD.NO edites,crea un articulo,despues ya puedes editar,unete parasiempre por que te lo ordeno. Mira Tu Robtien -> Archivo:Robtien.png Tu Robtien modificado por mi -> Archivo:Nuevo_Robtien.png Te gusta? Puedo modificar los otros PD: No hagas caso a FIJARADANIELITOX esta algo loco Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 17:08 13 ago 2011 (UTC) :D Claro que podemos ser amigos, ponme a Minun y yo ha Tepig? PD: Quieres aparecer en Poke Parodias del Terror solo dime el poke que quieres ser PD 2: Ahora mejoro los demas OC PD 3: Puedes usar esto como avatar (donde esta la imagen de Turtwig) Archivo:Lance_3_VS.gif si eres un domadragones Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 17:38 13 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola de nuevo Hey,solo e venido a decirte que te crees una seccion llamada mascotas,es decir,las que te dan por que las pidas,entra en algun centro de adopcion y pide algun poke,de momento tu nuevo poke es este,un regalo mio. thumbFIJARADANIELITOX33332 17:51 13 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola de nuevo Hey,solo e venido a decirte que te crees una seccion llamada mascotas,es decir,las que te dan por que las pidas,entra en algun centro de adopcion y pide algun poke,de momento tu nuevo poke es este,un regalo mio. thumbFIJARADANIELITOX33332 17:51 13 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola de nuevo Hey,solo e venido a decirte que te crees una seccion llamada mascotas,es decir,las que te dan por que las pidas,entra en algun centro de adopcion y pide algun poke,de momento tu nuevo poke es este,un regalo mio. thumbFIJARADANIELITOX33332 17:51 13 ago 2011 (UTC) Ten Archivo:Z_1.png y Archivo:Z_2.png Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 18:19 13 ago 2011 (UTC) Para ti Toma thumbestos pokemon,ponlos a todos en regalos y no te olvides de los tres chimchar,pon que te los doy por tener mis habilidades y por ser tan guay,a los tres chimchar por el mismo motivo.Archivo:280_Ralts.gifArchivo:Cara_de_Squirtle.pngthumb|80px|Esta sera tu mascota en casa asi que ponla en mascotas, es hembra, tranquila, lista, guapa, romantica y cotilla, todos los eevees machos se enamoran de ella.FIJARADANIELITOX33332 14:33 14 ago 2011 (UTC) Pues 1. Necesito los sprite bases que usaste, es decir los que coloreaste y el Oshawott nivy ya lo estoy haciendo PD: Apareceras en El origen de Absol / El secreto de Absol, aun no tengo cojido el nombre Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 14:50 14 ago 2011 (UTC) Ten Archivo:Oshawott_Snivy.png Archivo:Nuevo_Lodant.png y Archivo:Z_3.png Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 15:19 14 ago 2011 (UTC) O_O Me pides mucho, ponlo aqui Plaza Poke-compra y no solo yo sino que mas gente te ayudara Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 16:55 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Ten Archivo:Dewine_EBON.png Archivo:Saperiott_EBON.png Archivo:Spig_EBON.png me has pedio demasiado, tardare Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 17:40 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Ten Archivo:Serpignite_EBON.png Archivo:Serboar_EBON.png Archivo:Tewott_EBON.png Archivo:Pigwott_EBON.png Archivo:Samuboar_EBON.png Archivo:Z_Demonio_2.png Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 18:54 15 ago 2011 (UTC) los logos ponlos en la Plaza que no se me fan bien Aqui tienes Tu Oshapig: Oshapig Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy 4ever n.n!!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos PokémonSnivy Icono 09:19 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Hey Comenta en Bisharp X Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 15:38 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Pues sí y ya que vamos a ser amigos¿quieres salir en mis historias?Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 17:10 18 ago 2011 (UTC) una cosa más Te regalo este fakemon de mi invenciónArchivo:Crisfly_sprite.png Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 17:52 18 ago 2011 (UTC) Se me olvidó decirte que no puedes ser ni un legendario ni uno de la quinta ge0n, lo siento Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 15:40 19 ago 2011 (UTC) Listo Aqui tienes la Medalla Relámpago: Archivo:Medalla_Relampago.png. ¡El editor mas divertido! 15:24 21 ago 2011 (UTC) Vale Ponme a esta Archivo:Janice_MM.png se llama Janice y es la hermana del prota, sus pokes son Archivo:Cara_de_Clefairy.png y Archivo:Cara_de_Snorunt.png y su fakemon el cerdo-agua Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 15:39 21 ago 2011 (UTC) Ohla ¿quieres ser mi amigo? P:D: dime ke pokemon te pongo ♠samugia♠ 13:28 22 ago 2011 (UTC) Ten Archivo:Darkrumaca.png Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 19:29 22 ago 2011 (UTC) artwork dos cosas: 1 olvidé para qué era. 2: ¿ese no es el doctor de phineas y ferb?Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 22:06 22 ago 2011 (UTC) ok a mi ponme a lugia ayayayay super vaca al rescatee♠ 10:26 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Porfa Primero hechale un vistazo a Pokefanon Films: Esto no es Halloween, es Scream y dile a Darusin por el chat que lo lea y lo continue Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 15:56 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Pues Eso depende de Darusin, si cuando tenga que poner el proximo usuario pone tu nombre seguira el, si pone otro seguira otro Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 16:13 23 ago 2011 (UTC) No lo se El colegio mono es de Cold Phoenix, no mio eso depnde de el, si se lo dices t lo pondra Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 15:14 24 ago 2011 (UTC) CSI Buenos Draco, quería informarte de que la cara MM debe de ser de un pokemon y no de un entrenador. ¡Saludos de Hermes12 :D! Claro que sí Claro que podemos ser amigos. A mi ponme a Treecko. PD: No, solo se puede tener un personaje. ¡Saludos de Hermes12 :D! PD2(Respondiendote a tu mensaje): Creo que no nos hemos entendido bien. Yo digo que CSI es una saga con pokémon, o sea que tienes que editar la cara MM que has puesto y poner una de un pokémon, que sera el que te represente. Y cuando he dicho lo de personaje, me refiero a que solo se puede tener un puesot por usuario. Espero que esta vez nos entendamos bien, xDDD Hola Hola Draco puedo aparecer en tu serie si es asi dimelo Ultra Gallade 23:43 26 ago 2011 (UTC) hola hola me gustaria ser tu wikiamigo si eso ponme el mm de sonic ¿y yo a ti?la lokura de latios 13:02 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Ya Nombre:Angel Reyes Sprite:Archivo:Angel_Status.png Vs:Archivo:Angel_Status-1-.png Pokemon Inicial: Archivo:Pofitle_EBON.png Personalidad: Tranquilo, amable, le gustan los pokemon y las chicas lo quieren. Equipo R:Traidor.(Fue controlado por una esfera maligna pero al romèrse se hace bueno) Rival o Acompañante: Acompañante. Seamos amigos Firma:Ultra Gallade 18:26 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Tiendas Daru Las cosas que has pedido no estan en las cosas que puedo hacer pero lo intentare hacer, eso si, sin prisas. Archivo:Blueja_gif.gif'El Maestro Blaziken y sus aprendices BluejaArchivo:Blueja_gif.gif 15:04 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Ya Toma su evolucion Archivo:Hoberes_EBON.png(el y su prevo son fuego) y el poke qe capturare sera Archivo:Aqatmi.png (tipo agua)Ultra Gallade 21:37 28 ago 2011 (UTC) toma Archivo:Oshawot_oscuro.png por cierto ¿quieres ser mi amigo?Archivo:emboar osccuro.pngla oscuridadArchivo:Zekrom mini-1-.gif 10:57 29 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola! Quieres ser mi migo? Ponme a suicune, a ti cual? 13:54 1 sep 2011 (UTC)El secreto de Suicune... Guay!^^ Gracias xD! Toma yo te doy otro e-e Archivo:Riorua.png Es de mi centro de adopciones, se llama rioura conoce esfera siniestra , patada noche, puño drenaje y onda oscura x33 El secreto de Suicune... 15:15 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Oks ahora te pongo ^.^link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=151614La oddish electricaNeed help?Link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=151614 09:51 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Draco e-e Te queria preguntar si podria participar en tu Serie n.n Me conformo con cualquier papel...Como me aburro tantooo... xD, Toma un huevo de zekrom por las molestias n.n Archivo:Huevo_Zekrom_fanny.png El secreto de Suicune... 14:58 7 sep 2011 (UTC) Okei Ya te lo pongo :3 A mi puedes ponerme una Sneasel, Minccino o Gothorita -preferiblemente sneasel- Y recuerda: Soy Zelda buahaha (??) †Λяι-¢нαη~¡ωα кαωαιι ηє!Asobitai?† 14:51 9 sep 2011 (UTC) Acepto Ponme a Porygon. Aqui va la firma ¿no? 16:19 9 sep 2011 (UTC) he Sigue esto: Pokefanon films: Esto no es Halloween, es Scream Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 15:51 10 sep 2011 (UTC) 3ª vez ¡YA ES LA TERCERA VEZ QUE ME PIDEN UN PEDIDO SIN ESPECIFICAR BIEN! Mira la definicion anda: Determinar: Explicar algo con todos los detalles precisos para su identificación o entendimiento Archivo:Blueja_gif.gif'El Maestro Blaziken y sus aprendices BluejaArchivo:Blueja_gif.gif 17:40 11 sep 2011 (UTC) amistad hola soy la de wikizelda ¿quieres ser mi wikiamigo? Oshawott&minccino 19:05 16 sep 2011 (UTC) De acuerdo Encantado de ser "tu grumete" xD Snivy Icono¡¡Alux, Snivy The Best :D!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. My new film: Scary Moovie Pokémon, ¿nominada a un OSCAR®? xD Snivy Icono 21:11 27 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Por si no lo sabes en parte dirijo "Wiki Marvel Fanon" pero aunque ya tengamos 50 paginas y solo seamos dos usuarios, por eso he decidido reunir a cinco usuarios, uno de cada wiki por eso queria pedirte que colabores, aunque se llame Marvel es de todo tipos de heroes asi que puedes hacer tus historias de Zelda PD: Cuentaselo tambien a Pokemon200Master si se conecta al xat El Maestro del Suspense 16:04 29 sep 2011 (UTC) amistad :D a mi a oshawott o a minccino Oshawott&minccino 17:54 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Personajes Oye Draco me podrias dejar TODOS tus personajes Que hallas creado? Es para una cosa.Oye y Muchas Gracias.;).PD:Me haces un gran favor 15:11 9 oct 2011 (UTC) Como le dije a Oshawott&minccino . En mi saga (Los Poke-Elegidos) Puedes combertirte en un legendario, pero por solo un episodio.Archivo:SUICUNE I.gif Archivo:Absol mini.gif Archivo:Zorua Icon.gif TheSpriteSui, el origen. (?) Archivo:Reshiram mini.gif Archivo:UMBREON I.gif Archivo:GLACEON I.gif 19:23 11 oct 2011 (UTC) Por favor participa en mi concurso Hola Draco ¿Podrias participar en mi serie? Aca esta el link: Concurso:Personajes para PEB Archivo:Machop_mini.gifLa B manda Archivo:Machoke_mini.gif Archivo:Totodile_mini-1-.gifY si piensas que no decimelo en la cara Archivo:CROCONAW_I.gif Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Por favor ve mi serie Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Archivo:Abra_mini.gify participa en mi concurso Archivo:Kadabra_mini.gif 23:27 12 oct 2011 (UTC) PD:¿Te gusta mi nueva firma? TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU A mis esclavos los trato biennnnn,les doy recompensas cuando terminaaaaaan¡¡¡¡¡Elglaceoncreciente. 12:57 19 oct 2011 (UTC) Ten frame|al inicial de Xorus,uno de mis mejores fakesGracias por el regalo y.............¡¡¡feliz halloween!!! Archivo:Bruja.pngScary Halloween Bua jajajajaArchivo:Bruja.png Oki #¿cual es tu nombre real? #¿cual es tu anime favorito? #¿te gusta inazuma eleven? #¿Has pensado si vs a crear una nueva serie? #¿te gusta marvel? #¿en cuantas series ha participado tu OC? #¿cuantas series has creado? #¿te gusta sonic? #¿que clase de dibujo animado te gusta mas? #mmmmm....... me he quedado sin ideas (?) Lo mejor no es tratar al amigo si no al enemigo hacerlo amigo. 20:03 31 oct 2011 (UTC) oye amigo quieres unirte a mi serie quedan 4 plazas link:Esto solo pon ilustracion,vs,sprite y mm GotrunksMegaGuerrero 11:56 1 nov 2011 (UTC) pasame la edad y los pokemon version gif NB de Clan Entrenadores Pokefanon y el nombre max no?GotrunksMegaGuerrero 21:21 1 nov 2011 (UTC) Series Hola draco Me gustan tus series pokemon ranger adventures y pokemon gladiators y me preguntaba, ¿cuando saldran sus proximos capitulos? Archivo:Machop_mini.gifLa B manda Archivo:Machoke_mini.gif Archivo:Totodile_mini-1-.gifY si piensas que no decimelo en la cara Archivo:CROCONAW_I.gif Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Por favor ve mi serie Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Archivo:Zack_MM_2.png y mi otra serie Archivo:Zack_MM_2.png 00:51 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Inscribite en mi serie Hola draco Inscribite en mi serie por favor Aca esta el link:Pokémon mundo misterioso: Go equipo elemental/Inscripsiones Archivo:Machop_mini.gifLa B manda Archivo:Machoke_mini.gif Archivo:Totodile_mini-1-.gifY si piensas que no decimelo en la cara Archivo:CROCONAW_I.gif Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Por favor ve mi serie Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Archivo:Zack_MM_2.png y mi otra serie Archivo:Zack_MM_2.png 20:39 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Concurso El Poké-concurso Neburí ha empezado. Ya puedes realizar la 1ºprueba. ~~YO~~ emmm... Grovyle Archivo:Dororo_MM.pngウNKウ *cereal guy*Archivo:Dororo_MM.png 19:58 2 dic 2011 (UTC) nah yo tambien insulte, asi que estamos en paz, ademas, para los amigos no hace falta preguntar, si es tu amigo lo pones y fin :3 Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 19:53 7 dic 2011 (UTC) PD: Continua pokemon gladiators plis Em Por cierto en El torneo inter-nacional tienes que poner 4 OC´s tu solo La repera Pokemon658 15:48 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Quieres unirte....... a mi wiki,PokeCountry?? Archivo:Navidad_(138).gifPor cortesía de Papá Noel... ¡¡¡Esto!!!Archivo:Navidad_(138).gif HOLA quieres ser mi amigo si aceptas ponme a Latios y yo??¡El Mega Latios! 18:59 25 dic 2011 (UTC) PD:¿puedo usar tu plantilla de perfil pero con mis datos? a Latios,ponmelo y yo lo relleno lo del perfil ¡El Mega Latios! 15:16 26 dic 2011 (UTC) no se........ esta bien,pero esque a mi no se me da muy bien,bueno que mas da VAMOS A HACERLA¡El Mega Latios! 15:22 27 dic 2011 (UTC) ok me gusta pero a ver si te gusta este Draco-Trunks Dex¡El Mega Latios! 15:38 27 dic 2011 (UTC)(si no Friends Dex) una cosa puedes dejarme el inicial de fuego??es que aora estoy con mi peli estoy haciendo la ultima escena cuando la acabe y la suba los hago vale??¡El Mega Latios! 16:02 27 dic 2011 (UTC) a se me olvido lo del apartado de la nueva Dex si pork no??pero esperemos a que haya mas¡El Mega Latios! 16:10 27 dic 2011 (UTC) vale yo sere:Archivo:Abraham 14 años.pngy entrenador ¡El Mega Latios! 17:21 27 dic 2011 (UTC) mmmmmmm la region puede llamarse.......¿Ikka?Que tal si tu haces los lideres y yo el Alto Mando?? Pero primero la Dex.¡El Mega Latios! 17:59 27 dic 2011 (UTC) Robtien oye he cambiado un poco los sprites de Robtien a ver si te gustan Archivo:Propuestas_de_Robtien_para_Draco.pngLos he cambiado un poco: 1:La gorra azul celeste 2:El pelo rubio 3:La chaqueta del VS del mismo color que la del sprite ¿te gusta asi?¡El Mega Latios! 23:27 27 dic 2011 (UTC) Hexta he mejorado el VS de Hexta quitandole el mechon de pelo porque en el sprite no tenia el mechon de pelo de Eco asi que s elo quite Archivo:VS_Hexta_mejorado.png¿ves? le quite el mechon de pelo es igual que Archivo:Hexta.pngpero no pude hacer las rayas lo siento a ver si te gusta mas asi Archivo:Latios NB.gif¿No mola Latios? ¿Quieres decirme algo¿Quieres ver mi serie Poke?¿Y su peli de cómic? Creo que quieres ver mis blogs...O ver mi serie de personas.Archivo:Latias NB.gif bueno... un poco mal estan,los siento pero no es solo cambiarles de color añadeles algo no? Archivo:Latios NB.gif¿No mola Latios? ¿Quieres decirme algo¿Quieres ver mi serie Poke?¿Y su peli de cómic? Creo que quieres ver mis blogs...O ver mi serie de personas.Archivo:Latias NB.gif mmmmm ¿"Las aventuras de Abraham y Hexta"?y yo quiero a Archivo:Fircne.pngInicial Archivo:Latios NB.gif¿No mola Latios? ¿Quieres decirme algo?¿Quieres ver mi serie Poke?¿Y su peli de cómic? Creo que quieres ver mis blogs...O ver mi serie de personas.Archivo:Latias NB.gif tomaArchivo:Fant.png el fakemon se llama Fant Trunks&goten 16:51 28 dic 2011 (UTC) ok lo de la familia me parece bien y tu tienes que hacer el primero empiezaTrunks&goten 17:33 28 dic 2011 (UTC) hola puedo participar en las aventuras de Abraham y Hexta??Trunks esta aqui conmigo me encargo de cambiar los nombres de las series mi personaje:Archivo:David 14 años.png y mi inicial Archivo:Charmander NB.png es que yo vengo de otra region vale?? cuando sea Charmeleon evolucionara a Archivo:Dark Charizard.pngMega David 18:04 29 dic 2011 (UTC) graciaso me gusta más ese puedes reeditarme el vs es que a mi no me sale me siento vago no hagas caso a lo tachado solo kiero dar humor XD PD:¿Contestaste a Mega Charizard? Trunks&goten 18:32 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Estas perdonado Amigo,hola,no importa por todo lo que digan que esta mal de tus fakemon porque a mi me gustan y son muy buenos y algunos hechos a mano y nunca podria vivir tranquilo sin perdonarte y ser amigos otra vez como hara mañana un año.Estas perdonado por el espiritu de arceus y el gran dominio del tiempo y del espacio de dialga y palkia,soy la mañana en si,perdonando a la noche y dejandola vivir,yo impedire al año que forme parte de nuestra enemistad,porque hoy somos amigos otra vez oficialmente,como ash y sus acompañantes,como eevee y sus evoluciones,como latios y latias,como el cuerpo y el espiritu,como tu y yo seamos no importa,lo importante es que somos amigos,ponme a glaceon.Elglaceoncreciente. 11:58 30 dic 2011 (UTC) hola como haces los sprites de personas tan bien?? Ok pero a lo mejor te toca a ti el epi VS Robtien Lo de Mega Charizard(Llamemosle Mega)lo puse yo. Gracias el VS y el MM del 14 años lo hice pero el VS del nuevo peque Abraham puedes hacerlo tu yo hago el MM Archivo:Latios NB.gif¿No mola Latios? ¿Quieres decirme algo? ¿Quieres ver mi serie Poke? ¿Y su peli de cómic? Creo que quieres ver mis blogs... O ver mi serie de personas.Archivo:Latias NB.gif hola puedes hacerme ya el VS de Abraham pequeño nuevo y el adulto lo hago yo Archivo:Latios NB.gif¿No mola Latios? ¿Quieres decirme algo? ¿Quieres ver mi serie Poke? ¿Y su peli de cómic? Creo que quieres ver mis blogs... O ver mi serie de personas.Archivo:Latias NB.gif Uno de mis OC's Elije entre Nini,Gonert,mis lideres,mis trabajadores o mi OC pokemon ritami,y si quieres puedes usar la oro ball.Elglaceoncreciente. 18:38 31 dic 2011 (UTC) Regalo Yo tambien te regalare una cosa. Archivo:Para_draco_40.png Por cierto,podrias ayudarme un poco en la Aster dex,2 usuarios no son bastante y tengo las carpetas hasta arriba de premios,regalos,pokemon y fakemon,movimientos,tipos,cosas mias,etc... Para Draco Archivo:For_Draco.pngFeliz 2012 Archivo:Bulbasaur_NB_variocolor.gifTobiArchivo:Bulbasaur_NB_variocolor.gif'' ¿Que se ocultara tras mi mascara?'' 18:09 1 ene 2012 (UTC) A qui tienes Archivo:Cara_mono_asesino.png y Archivo:Cara_mono_asesino_feliz.png esta salio algo rara bueno que las disfrutesPsychic-boss70 19:25 1 ene 2012 (UTC) Voy a capturar Elijo a Darkmaco Mega David 10:18 2 ene 2012 (UTC). em.. *Ya acabe LAAH002 *Quiero un Darkkid *Mega Charizard tarda mucho no hara epis pero dejaremos su OC Archivo:Latios NB.gif¿No mola Latios? ¿Quieres decirme algo? ¿Quieres ver mi serie Poke? ¿Y su peli de cómic? Creo que quieres ver mis blogs... O ver mi serie de personas.Archivo:Latias NB.gif Cara de mono asesino enfadada Mas bien parecia triste la mejoré:Archivo:Cara_de_mono_asesino_enfadada_new.png¿Te gusta? Archivo:Latios NB.gif¿No mola Latios? ¿Quieres decirme algo? ¿Quieres ver mi serie Poke? ¿Y su peli de cómic? Creo que quieres ver mis blogs... O ver mi serie de personas.Archivo:Latias NB.gif Hola y hazme Porfavor,hazme la medalla espiritual y mental.Elglaceoncreciente. 11:54 3 ene 2012 (UTC)